Mardolf the Orange
Mardolf the Orange, also known as Mardolf the Inventor, is an Assembly Wizard found in Brick Annex just outside Assembly HQ. As part of the process of joining a Nexus Force faction, Nexus Jay sends players to Mardolf the Orange to seek Assembly's Faction Approval. Seeing great potential in players, Mardolf the Orange gives players a part of the Nimbus Rocket and tells them to incorporate the rocket piece in a new rocket. When players accomplish this task, Mardolf the Orange presents players with the Assembly Badge to show that Assembly approves the players' induction into a faction. After players join a faction, Mardolf the Orange sends players on a quest to collect bricks for him to assemble into a Water Sprayer. Players must complete Missions for Rad Eccles, Milo Snackpigeon, and Coalessa to collect all three Water Sprayer parts. Upon returning to Mardolf, players are rewarded with a Water Sprayer. As an example of one of the Water Sprayer's uses, Mardolf the Orange sends players to tame a Skunk. Coalessa sends players to ask Mardolf the Orange how to put a Skeleton Dragon's love for digging to good use. Mardolf the Orange realizes that the Skeleton Dragon can dig up special Bone Digs located across Nimbus System. Upon learning that Skulkins build vehicles out of bones, Mardolf the Orange assigns Daily Missions to bring him ten bones, which he can use to create a Skeleton Rocket or Fright Speed module. Of the various Skulkin vehicles that he designed, Mardolf the Orange took particular interest in the Starskull Rocket. While he initially believed the rocket's color scheme would clash with his orange robes, he reverse-engineered the rocket so he could learn how to build his own Starskull Rocket with an orange color scheme.How to build Rockets: Starskull Rocket Believing that great builders use imaginative color schemes, Mardolf the Orange started a contest to challenge the builders of the LEGO Universe with the task of vibrantly recoloring Models on their Properties.This week's contest: Recolor a Model! Missions and Achievements *Involved in Find Mardolf the Orange *Rocket Builder *Yay for Spray! *Make a Stink *Involved in Mardolf Knows *Bone Deep *The Bone Builder *Daily Missions *Fright Speed Body Work *Fright Speed Engine Work *Morbid Orbit Collector *Starskull Collector *Terror Comet Collector *Fright Speed Mechanic *Skeleton Rocket Collector Beta Information In alpha testing, Mardolf the Orange wore a blue Wizard Hat, had a Castle Dwarf-style beard, and carried a Tiki Staff. In alpha testing and early beta testing, Mardolf the Orange rewarded players with the Assembly Stamp in a very different mission chain. He sent players to prove themselves by earning a Level 2 Thinking Hat, which could be received by building a Duck at the Duck Shooting Gallery Showcase for the Duck Showcase Operator. Only once players returned with a Level 2 Thinking Hat would Mardolf the Orange reward them with the Assembly Stamp. When Showcases and, shortly afterward, the Duck Shooting Gallery were cut from LEGO Universe, this mission chain was dropped. Trivia *Mardolf the Orange is based off of Gandalf the Grey from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. When players first meet Mardolf the Orange, his quote about being neither late nor early is a reference to one of Gandalf the Grey's opening lines in The Fellowship of the Ring. *Rad Eccles is Mardolf the Orange's assistant. References Gallery 939942 20100607 790screen010.jpg|Concept art of Mardolf Alpha Mardolf 1.png|Mardolf in alpha testing Alpha Mardolf 2.png|Mardolf in late alpha testing Mardolf in-game.png|Mardolf the Orange in-game Mardolf the Orange 3.png|Mardolf talking to players Torsos NPC Mardolf I5.PNG|Mardolf's textures Category:NPCs Category:Assembly Category:Brick Annex Category:Nimbus Station NPCs